


After the Storm

by AmbiBambiii



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiBambiii/pseuds/AmbiBambiii
Summary: After bringing Saeran back to Saeyoung's house, you begin talk to him little by little. You never thought that he would open up to you, but he had, slowly but surely. As he became more open and started to recognize his mistakes, you continuously comforted him- and fell in love in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> extremely short oneshot that I literally made this account for. I do not see myself writing more in the future, but my friends felt as though it was worth sharing. 
> 
> I also feel uncomfortable leaving this work as a F/M ship, as many different genders play MM. in the future I will edit this oneshot so the gender is ambiguous and up to the reader's interpretation. for now the mc will remain female until further notice. 
> 
> thank you for reading!

He sat on the couch, holding her hands, shaking uncontrollably. Nothing was his fault, right? Saeyoung never abandoned him… Right? And with her here… Everything will be fine, right? Please, give me some closure… He begged to himself. 

“I… I didn’t do anything wrong?” Saeran asked, looking up at her. She cupped his cheeks into her hands and tilted his head up, smiling. 

“Of course not. Things will… Everything will be okay, Saeran.” She said softly, stroking his cheek. His eyes began to swell up with tears as he felt her warm hands on his cheek. He hated showing his emotions, but she taught him that it was okay to give up sometimes. That it was okay to rely on someone- that is was okay to love and care for someone. Maybe just this one time, he’ll cry for just a little bit. 

Saeran pressed his hands on top of her soft hands, letting out the tears that he had been holding back for who knows how long. He forgot how good it felt to cry- and how it felt to have someone beside him. Is it really okay to have someone as sweet as her? Despite him doing unjust things to her, she still accepted him… 

“It’s okay now, Saeran. I’m here with you.” Her voice became a whisper, and she leaned down to his eye level. She pulled away from his cheeks and opened her arms out, waiting for him to fall into her arms. Saeran instantly clung to her, wrapping his arms around her, crying uncontrollably. He buried his face into her shoulders to help mute his cries from the world. She embraced the hug, and slowly ran her fingers through his hair, as to soothe Saeran. 

The two of them remained still as Saeran continued to cry and listen to her words of comfort. As he came to the realization that things would be better, his constant cries started to end, and by the time he stopped crying, he felt relieved- he felt like he was reborn again. Perhaps things would be okay again. His constant shaking began to end, and before he knew it, he felt calm. His eyes were red from the tears, but it didn’t matter. 

“I’m sorry…” Saeran whispered quietly, pulling back from her embrace. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Saeran.” She replied, wiping the tears away from his eyes. 

“No, I meant your shirt… I didn’t mean to cry so much, and now your shirt’s all wet…”

“Oh?” She turned to look at her shoulder. When she saw her drenched her shirt was from Saeran’s tears, she couldn’t help but to laugh and pat his head. “Saeran, you’re so silly. I don’t mind at all.”

“Really?”

“Really.” 

“You, you uh… You have to pinky promise me.”

“Pinky promise you?” She asked, curiously. He nodded and looked away, but he held out his pinky.

“Yeah. Pinky promise. That means you really mean it.” As soon as Saeran finished saying his sentence, she instantly wrapped her pinky around his. When he looked back to see their pinkies intertwined, he saw her warm smile, and couldn’t help but to blush. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks for no apparent reason; and seeing this, she smiled brightly. 

“Stay here, Saeran. I’ll go get something for you to drink. I’ll be right back.” She said, playing with his hair momentarily before taking a nearby blanket and wrapping it around Saeran. He gripped it tightly, and watched as she stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare some kind of drink. 

He watched silently as she moved back and forth from one cabinet to another. Even if she was literally right there, he felt lonely, not being next to her. Saeran quietly got up, and holding the blanket as a cape, he walked to the kitchen. 

As she was pouring the water into the the cup, she felt something warm pressing onto her back. She turned her head to see Saeran nuzzling her shoulder while holding the blanket.

“I don’t want to be alone…” He said quietly. Once she had mixed everything together, she turned around and brought Saeran into a hug. 

“You’re not alone. I’m right here with you, okay?” She replied, playing with his hair once again. 

He liked that. Whenever she touched his hair, he felt safe. As if nothing could touch him again. He smiled, and leaned closer to her. 

“Ah, Saeran. Try this. It’s hot chocolate.” She said, pulling away momentarily and showing him the drink she was making.

“... Is it good?” 

“Of course it is. It was made by me, of course.” She said proudly. 

He took the cup of hot chocolate and stared down at it. It was steaming. Which meant it was hot. He blew into the cup a few times, before slowly taking a sip of the hot chocolate. At the moment’s touch, he recoiled instantly. 

“It’s hot.” 

“You’re supposed to blow it on it some more, Saeran. Let’s do it together, okay?”

“Okay.”

“One, two, three!” At the sound of three, the two of them blew into the cup to cool it down. After their teamwork, Saeran tried to drink the hot chocolate once again.

… It was warm. Comforting, even. It felt like her warm embrace; everything that she makes him feel was projected into this simple cup of hot chocolate. But even if it was just a beverage, it soothed his heart- it helped relieve a pain in his heart. He loved how warm and comforting it felt; despite it being hot, he drank the whole cup instantly. 

“Was it good?”

“Yeah.” He answered, and showed her a small smile. It felt wonderful to have someone as kind as her. He loved her. As he thought about how much of an impact she had on his life, he began to remember his past life before he met her. What cruel things he did before she came into his life. It was true she made him a better person, but is it okay to put what he did into the past? Did he deserve to be in a happy environment? He didn’t feel so- but if she says it’s okay… He remained silent for a second before opening his mouth. 

“Is it okay for me to be happy like this?” He asked her, searching into her eyes for the answer. He had done so many things wrong without even knowing it… Can he really take this and accept it? Was it okay for him to enjoy life with someone so caring?

She took the cup away from his hands and put it on the counter. Then she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, staying still for even a brief second. But it ended as soon as it started, and once he realized she had just kissed him, he blushed profusely. 

“Of course it’s okay for you to be happy. Wherever you are, I’ll be there with you…

Because I love you.”


End file.
